destiel_harlequin_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
General Guidelines
SIGN UP FOR THE DESTIEL HARLEQUIN 2020 MEGA-BANG HERE. Going forward, we are splitting our challenge into multiple rounds - so you never miss your chance to create cheesy Destiel romances! We will have Mini-Bangs twice a year from now on and will be genre-themed. The Mega-Bang will run as it does currently, with summaries of all genres available for participant to claim. The requirements for both Mini and Mega, along with our schedules, have changed significantly, so even if you have participated before, please review the rules again! Requirements for Both Artists and Authors * All participants must be over 16 years of age to participate. * If you are under the age of 18, you may not write any explicit content (fics must be rated Teen+ or lower; art cannot include exposed genitalia or other NSFW content). Participants under 18 may not claim summaries from the BDSM/Kinky category. No exceptions. * If you are collaborating with someone under the age of 18, you may not work on explicit content, even if you yourself are over the age of 18. * Since this is a Destiel challenge, your main focus has to be on Dean Winchester and Castiel ONLY as endgame. Side-pairings, multiships, and OT3s are okay so long as they have Dean/Cas focus and are appropriately tagged, and are not the endgame/concluding ship. If in doubt about the focus of your fic/art, please contact the mods. * You may sign up as both artist and author, but you may claim only one summary for each role. * If you’re having trouble meeting the open posting dates or have any other issues, please get in touch with the mods! We’re nice. You can reach us on Tumblr (@destielharlequinchallenge), Discord, or by e-mail: destielharlequin@gmail.com. Claims Info * You must be registered to claim a summary. * Only ONE author and ONE artist may claim each summary, unless you’re registered as co-authors/co-artists. * Claims are first come, first serve. On Claims Day, you will fill out a Google Form with your top 5 choices IN ORDER OF PREFERENCE. You will get the first choice that hasn’t been claimed already. * Artists and authors claim summaries as individuals, but you are welcome to work with the author or artist who claimed the same summary as you after claims. * Please let us know at least 24 hours in advance that you will be working as a team-member so that we can send you the link to the correct claims form. * If you are co-writing, only ONE of you will submit a claims form. * If you are collaborating with a co-creator, either the artist or the author will submit a claims form (not both!). * You will be able to submit a claim via Google forms once claims open. Artists, authors, and teams will each have access to a different form that will be sent out 24 hours before claims open. If you are participating as both an artist and an author, please make sure you click on the right form to submit your claims. * We expect at least a 30 minute delay before we can begin to announce who has claimed which summaries. Unlike in the past, we will not be sharing early information on claims via DM, so please leave us alone and let us work - the fewer distractions we have, the sooner we can let everyone know what summary they’ve got! * If you are interested in claiming a second summary, and confident that you will be able to complete two works during the allotted time, you are welcome to do so; we offer a second round of claims one week after initial claims, during which time participants may claim any summaries that haven’t been claimed yet. Posting Guidelines * Both Mini and Mega-Bang will have open-posting windows of two-weeks each. Please refer to the schedule for your respective posting dates. * We will not be assigning dates to any writer or artist. However, if you wish for us to hold you accountable to a date, please inform us early on so that we can add it to your promo posts when we advertise via our blog. * You may post to any platform you wish, but we do have a strong preference for AO3 and would like to be able to add all posted works to the AO3 collection. We ask that you do not take the fic down if you choose to delete your work; please consider orphaning them instead so it's still accessible to readers. Artists are welcome to post to any platform, but if possible, please also link it to AO3 and add it to our collection. * A collaborating team of writer and artist must post on the same day. Since we will be advertising your work as a team piece, we require that it be posted online as such. We understand, of course, that timezones are a pain and so is Real Life, so a window of 24 hours on either side is okay, but we will not reblog/advertise your work until both creators' pieces are up for public consumption. * Please tag us on Tumblr as @destielharlequinchallenge so that we can reblog your masterpost! Please also email us a link to your final pieces, whichever platform you host it on, so that we don't miss your creation when we create the master list. * If you have any questions, please contact the mods! We're here to help.